Riptide
Riptide is a male SeaWing introduced in The Lost Heir as a member of the Talons of Peace and a patrol guard for the SeaWings. Queen Coral seems to hate him for being the son of Webs, a former guardian of the dragonets, and she thinks of his family as traitors and cowards, as Webs ran away in the middle of a battle and later came back to the Kingdom to steal Tsunami's egg for the prophecy. Queen Coral sometimes calls him "creature," as seen in The Lost Heir. He also taught Tsunami some Aquatic, and in Winter Turning, he asked Winter if they had brought a message for him from Tsunami. He is currently the leader of the Talons of Peace, or whatever the movement has become, according to Webs in Moon Rising and Winter Turning. Tsunami has a crush on Riptide and he most likely feels the same; however, she still does not like that he lied to her about being part of the Talons of Peace. Appearance Riptide has sky blue scales , dark blue horns , a pale underbelly , and dark blue eyes that are nearly black in appearance . He also has several scars: an old bite mark on his tail , Claw mark scars across his underbelly , and slash marks across his snout from Tsunami . He is described as "handsome" by Tsunami, although she also says that she somewhat spoiled his good looks when they fought in The Lost Heir. Biography ''Pre-Series'' Riptide hatched two years before Webs fled in the middle of a battle. Webs later came back and stole Tsunami's egg from Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery so that he could fulfill the prophecy. Because of this, Webs became his tribe's most notorious traitor, and condemned his son to a life of hate. Queen Coral despised Webs for fleeing for what he had done, and she strongly distrusted Riptide, saying that "betrayal ran in his family". She assigned Riptide the lowest of duties, guarding the border SeaWing territory, as far away from the palaces as possible. Riptide had been interested in knowing more about his father ever since. Because of this, he joined the Talons of Peace to find out about his father, though they told him nothing about Webs except that he was safe. He secretly passed on SeaWing information to the Talons for years. ''The Lost Heir Riptide discovered the dragonets of destiny in SeaWing territory and brought them to the Summer Palace, after being questioned by the queen's brother, Shark. Queen Coral finally met her long-lost daughter, Tsunami, and revealed to her that Webs was his father; because of this, Riptide could not be trusted. Tsunami, however, felt it was unfair to punish Riptide for what his father had done. Riptide followed Tsunami from a distance afterwards and helped her repeatedly at sea. He wanted to protect the dragonets of destiny and is shown to seem to be very fond of Tsunami. After Tsunami's first lesson of Aquatic with Whirlpool, which taught her nothing, she went to Riptide. Riptide taught Tsunami some basic Aquatic, and they became friends. Later, when Tsunami takes on the role of protecting Queen Coral's last female egg, Riptide shows her the way to the Summer Palace. When Tsunami returned to the Summer Palace and went to see her friends, Riptide left before he could be noticed away from his guard post. After he left, Glory accused Tsunami of liking Riptide, and Tsunami immediately denied it, although she really does like him. The following day, Webs had been found at the Summer Palace and Coral decided to later execute him for his crimes. Soon after, Riptide was found sneaking around outside the palace as well. Coral accused Riptide of working with his father and threw them both in prison, despite Tsunami's protests. Coral was convinced that Webs was the assassin that had been killing off her heirs for years, and she wanted her last egg (which was being guarded by Tsunami) to be put back into the royal hatchery. However, Tsunami knew that Webs was not the assassin and the egg was still in danger. She made a deal that if she caught the assassin, she had to let Riptide go. Queen Coral, thinking that she already had the assassin, agreed. That night, Tsunami stayed in the hatchery with the last female egg. The assassin turned out to be a statue of Orca, placed inside the hatchery. The statue remained there after her death, killing all of Coral's daughters. Tsunami survived its attack and saved Queen Coral's last daughter. The statue was later destroyed by Coral. Coral agreed to release Riptide but said he could not stay with the SeaWings. The dragonets had decided to leave the Kingdom of the Sea, and Tsunami suggested he could come with them. Blister, however, who was at the palace at the time, didn't want the dragonets to leave. To keep them all from leaving, Blister tricked Queen Coral into putting the dragonets in her prison. Anemone, Tsunami's younger sister, slipped away from her mother and freed the dragonets. The dragonets then released Riptide and Webs from their cage and then prepared to leave. Riptide then revealed to Tsunami that he had joined the Talons of Peace in order to learn more about his father, though they told him nothing. Tsunami was mad at Riptide for lying to her, but at the same moment, the SeaWing palace was attacked by the SkyWings and the MudWings, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The dragonets and Webs escaped, but Riptide stayed to fight against Burn's alliance. Tsunami wasn't sure she had forgiven Riptide for lying to her, but she did hope to see him again. The Brightest Night Riptide was seen when Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre go to the Talons of Peace's camp. There, he explained a few of the significant members of the Talons of Peace, such as Flame's mother, Avalanche. He is also present at Burn's stronghold near the end of the book, and helps to hold Clay down while Peril burns the venom from the dragonbite viper out of Clay's leg. ''Moon Rising Riptide is mentioned by Webs in the Jade and Gold Winglets' history class as 'the leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming'. Winter Turning Riptide was seen in the book when Qibli, Winter, Kinkajou, and Moonwatcher were looking for somebody in the Talons of Peace who could point them to a spot in the Sky Kingdom, as he was the leader of the Talons of Peace ever since Nautilus stepped down. Moonwatcher sees the mysterious place where Icicle was dreamvisited by Scarlet and sketches it. He gets Avalanche and Pyrite, two Talons, to help them to look for it. He then asks if Tsunami had a message for him, and is happy to find out that she thinks about him a lot from Moon, but he doesn't want to contact her until she contacts him first. Escaping Peril When Peril and Turtle are found by the Talons of Peace, Turtle asks where Tsunami is. Nautilus says she went with Riptide and his group. Personality Riptide is displayed as being a kind-hearted, charming individual with a sense of humor. He wants to avoid getting his father's reputation, that of a traitor. Riptide greatly cares for Tsunami, and it is inferred that he has a crush on her. In Winter Turning, his eyes lit up at the mention of Jade Mountain Academy, where he knew Tsunami was staying, and he immediately asked how she was. However, since he tricked Tsunami and didn't tell her he was working with the Talons of Peace, it can be inferred that he has a more deceptive side. He seems to have turned over a new leaf as leader of the Talons of Peace. Family Tree Quotes "I certainly did not! You said you liked me, and that you'd followed me all the way out here to tell me that." - To Tsunami when they first met in The Lost Heir "That's not usually how I introduce myself." - To Tsunami when apologizing for not telling her that Webs was his father "'Squid-brain'. My new favourite insult, thanks to you." - To Tsunami when he was teaching her Aquatic "You said, "Hey, sparkling teeth, I totally love three of your claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it, and also your wings sound like sharks snoring." - Riptide repeating what Tsunami accidentally said in Aquatic. "That's Anemone. Your sister." -'' Riptide to Tsunami ''"Squid! Didn't you hear my orders?"- ''Riptide barking at Squid in ''Winter Turning. "Seriously? Never thought I'd see an IceWing and a NightWing traveling together. Or a RainWing out of the rainforest, for that matter." - To Winter about Moonwatcher traveling with him in Winter Turning. "Did she send a message for me?" - To Moon, about Tsunami Trivia * A riptide is a dangerous current that can sweep you out to sea. * His name is ironic, due to the fact that Riptide never posed as much of a threat to the Kingdom of the Sea, despite Queen Coral's grudge. * It is confirmed that Riptide has a crush on Tsunami, and that Tsunami has a crush on him. * His mother was killed in battle after Coral changed her occupation from cook to soldier because she helped Webs to steal Tsunami's egg. * His father is Webs, the only surviving guardian to the Dragonets of Destiny, as well as a member of the Talons of Peace. * He is a good actor, as shown in The Lost Heir. *It is a highly probable theory that the blue dragonet in Moon's vision of the peaceful future was Riptide's and Tsunami's dragonet. * Riptide's favorite insult became "squid-brain" after Tsunami used it in ''The Lost Heir. ''In turn, he taught Tsunami how to say "squid-brain" in Aquatic. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold RiptideTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Riptidebyheron.png Riptide.JPG Dragon_booster_riptide_by_gollumfryingeggs-d5h2kzy.jpg Seadump.png|Top right, art by Hawky Riptide by blueranyk-d6gokzu.png TsunamiXRiptideDA.png|by RhynoBullraq The Soilder.jpg Tsunami and Riptide.png Riptide&Whirlpool.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.29 PM.png Riptide Heart.png|Tsunami + Riptide Chibi tsunami and riptide by chimmychinga-d5rflb5.png Pencilriptide.jpg|Riptide Pencilripnami.jpg|Tsunami and Riptide :) Riptide-HeadshotByRC13.png|Riptide Nigelpuppy wof.jpg|Screenshot of Nigelpuppy's Map, Unity (Riptide top right) RIPTIDE.png|My drawing of Riptide. IMG_20160106_161408.jpg|Ripnami Riptide x Tsunami by seawing hybrid 6 IMG_20160108_221026.jpg|Riptide ( male) Tsunami x Riptide.jpg|Riptide x Tsunami|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-x-Tsunami-584295286 Riptide Ref.png|Riptide Ref- QueenClam StargazingbySoulseeker.png|Riptide and Tsunami stargazing by Soulseeker Riptide makes a splash.jpeg|By: BrightEyesTheNightwing evoripnami.png|Ripnami by Evocorrosion (posted with permission) fdahdf.png|You may not think this is Riptide but....it is also THIS WAS ADDED BY QUEEN PERIL OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!! tsuanmi.jpg|Riptide, Tsunami, and Tsunami's family by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Untitled image (8).jpg|diagram of a riptide riptide_by_ribbon_wren-dayywsf.png|Riptide by Ribbon-Wren|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-663397503 ripnami_by_redtail1472-da78izo.png|Ripnami by Redtail1472|link=http://redtail1472.deviantart.com/art/Ripnami-616816932 riptide_by_bettabluedragon-d99z12z.jpg|Riptide by BettaWyvern|link=http://bettawyvern.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-560946491 hundred_waters_by_realtense-dayqcl6.jpg|hundred waters by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/hundred-waters-662998074 Riptide da seawing.png|tiny pixel Riptide by Strawberry DA rainwing 789768968.png|Riptide by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Riptide-703631815 26 Riptide.png|Riptide by xTheDragonRebornx 79c6157b-ec3a-40db-8c4c-29417569ab78.png|Riptide and Nautilus on the cover of The Lost Heir (Riptide is on the right) Riptide_ironzing.png|Riptide headshot by Iron-Zing References de:Riptide fr:Naufrage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Guards